Hey Jude (Jules?)
by SmartBlackRose
Summary: Dalton-verse! Jogan. More or less a songfic. Here's a little fic about what happens when Julian decides to leave again and Logan make him understand that he's not okay with it. My summary really sucks, as always. Based on CP Coulter's work and the song Hey Jude bu The Beatles.


**Well hello everyone! I'm back! And with a whole new series of drabbles coming up soon! When I started reading Dalton, by CP Coulter a while ago, it inspired me so much that I just started writing about it again and again and again. And then, I heard the song Hey Jude by The Beatles. Don't mistakes me, I already knew it and loved it. But then I heard it and it just fits perfectly with what I wanted to do. So here's a little Jogan fic! **

**Disclaimer (Do I really need to do one by now?): Everything recognizable belongs to CP Coulter and/or Ryan Murphy/Fox. But the idea of that fic is mine. The song is not mine also, and since the website threatened me to remove the lyrics from it, just listen to it while you read. **

**Enjoy, people, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

* * *

"Julian", the prefect called behind his back, suddenly grabbing his arm and turning him around.

The actor looked at Logan Wright, his heart tightening in his chest.

"You're going, aren't you?", the blonde half-accused.

They were in the middle of Dalton's ground, the snow falling harshly around them. It was freezing and Julian couldn't do anything but look away.

"Yes", he breathed. "I got a cr..."

"Cut the crap, Julian. I know you're trying to escape again.", Logan scowled.

"What do you want me to escape? There's nothing to escape.", Julian replied, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"What if I told you I want you to stay?", Logan wondered softly.

Julian thought for a moment, looking at him in the eyes and then he shook his head.

"That wouldn't change anything, Lo. Because you don't want me to... You don't...", the brunette tried, but failed miserably to say.

"I don't want you. Julian, you think I'm that oblivious? I see it, you know. I see that pain in your eyes every single fucking time you look at me. I know that look. Your look, for me. And, I-i'm sorry Julian. I really am.", Logan said sadly, like he was resigned.

Julian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his breath hitched.

"What do you mean? You've nothing to be sorry for, Logan. It's-I shouldn't... It's me. Don't bother about it. I know there's... Someone else. It has and will never be me. I'm used to that.", he assured.

"How do you know it's true?", Logan asked, going straight to the point.

"Why are you asking?", the brunette frowned.

"Because I'm there! I'm here begging you to stay, Julian Larson! It's snowing like hell and I will probably have frost bites, but I'm here! And you were the one thinking I was oblivious.", he exclaimed.

Julian gaped at him for a moment and he let go of his bag.

"Why?", was the only thing that would come out.

"You still don't get it, huh? Okay. I noticed you're going away every time I fall for someone. I didn't see you a single time during my relationship with Blaine. Even for you, it's a record. But you get it all wrong. Of course, I loved him, Jules. But, there was one thing missing. And at the time, I didn't knew what it was. But now I do. He was not _You_. And Kurt, he's... Interesting. But he's still not _You_, Julian. And If you still don't get it, then..."

Logan let his hand fall by his side and he took a step back. While Julian understood he was walking away, he made a move to catch him, but Logan only opened his mouth and started to sing.

Blaine stepped beside him and shrugged at Julian, a playful smile on his lips

"_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_", he sang, pointing at Logan.

Derek stepped in front of the small group and started to sing the part about being a fool.

This time, Julian's eyes almost popped out of his head when Derek sang this, rolling his eyes.

Logan took the lead again, smiling softly at him. Everyone chorused together, but the blond's voice was well heard above the other when he started to dance around Julian, fooling around.

At the end of the song, the Warblers walked away, but not before Julian grabbed harshly Logan's face and kissed him briefly but violently.

"Julian Larson, do you want to stay?", Logan asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. Are we going out?", the actor smiled.

"I'd rather we go in, because I'm freezing, but yes, I think we do.", the blond replied.

Julian leaned in and kissed him longly and slowly, wrapping his arms around Logan's neck.

"Are you warmer, now?", he asked, breathless.

"Hmmm, not totally. How about we continue this inside?", Logan offered.

"Sounds good to me."

Julian took Logan's hand and guided him inside Stuart, not noticing that Derek took his bags.

* * *

**So? What did you think about it? I hope you liked and if you do, or even if you don't, make sure to give a review. Just stay respectful and I'll be glad about it. Or if you have any ideas to give me!**

**SmartBlackRose**


End file.
